The Box
by mlgummer
Summary: OK MAJOR WARNING this is not a happy story. Well there is some happiness in it. Family love. Lots of WARNINGS here. Major character death. Diagnosis of cancer. A concise decision to not undergo treatment. If you need a good cry this is the story for you.


Title: The Box

Pairing: Mirandy

Angst/comfort/family

Rating: K+ I guess?

Word Count: 3986

Summary: OK **MAJOR WARNING** this is not a happy story. Well there is some happiness in it. Family love. I have been in a mood the last 3-4 months because of a sick friend and family member and this story just found itself on my computer. Lots of **WARNINGS** here. Major character death. Diagnosis of cancer. A concise decision to not undergo treatment. If you need a good cry this is the story for you. I hate having Miranda so sad but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything From DWP just borrowing the characters to purge my emotions. Sorry I have hurt them it could not be helped.

Story inspired by a video I saw and saved on You Tube called: Mother Meryl and her Children (Meryl Streep) by 3timeosar4meryl The song the video is made to is I'll Leave Something Good Behind by Barbara Mandrell

Well at times it's been a fight  
but I've tried to do what's right  
even when everything went wrong  
I still believed that we would make it

you put your tiny hand in mine  
and I look in your trusting eyes  
knowing that love will see us through  
but if my life should end tomorrow  
I know you'll be the living proof

And, I'll leave something good behind  
you sweet child of mine  
you've made my life worth living  
and when all my earthly days are through  
I'll leave here knowing I did what I came to do  
and when I say goodbye I know that  
I'll leave something good behind

Well at times it's been a fight  
but I've tried to do what's right  
even when everything went wrong  
I still believed that we would make it  
It hasn't always turned out like I planned  
but I've done the best I can  
to help you someday face the world alone  
And after I've been long forgotten  
you'll be my leagacy of love

And, I'll leave something good behind  
you sweet child of mine  
you've made my life worth living  
and when all my earthly days are through  
I'll leave here knowing I did what I came to do  
and when I say goodbye I know that  
I'll leave something good behind

Yes, when I say goodbye I know that  
I'll leave something good behind

Miranda stood with her back against the closed door. She did not think it possible for a heart to die more than once but hers was. It felt just like it did over fifteen years ago. The burning, the feeling that someone had her heart in their hand and they were squeezing it just waiting for it to burst. Miranda clutched at her chest as her heart ripped in two. Her other arm wrapped around her midsection as gut retching sobs emerged from her mouth. She slowly slid down the surface of the door until she sat on the floor. Huge tears fell from the once sparkling crystal blue eyes. "Dam you Andréa. Why did I ever listen to you? I should have left the box buried right where I put it over sixteen years ago. After all these years and you are still right. You still know me better than I know myself."

Christina sat on the other side of the door on her bed and listened. Small warm wet tears fell softly from her huge brown eyes down her beautiful olive colored skin. She felt horrible for making her Mother so sad. She knew her Mother loved her, loved her more than life itself, but still there were a few times that she knew she made her Mother so very sad. Every year on the anniversary of her three month birthday her Mother would lock herself away in her room. It was well known that no one was to disturb her on that day. Many times Christina would sit outside the door and listen to her Mother cry. Most of the time it was quiet but other times she heard her Mother sniffling and then again there were the times the same heart retching sobs came from behind the door. Just like the ones she was hearing now.

How could one day, less than twenty-four hours change so drastically? Yesterday was her sixteenth birthday party and everyone had been at the townhouse to celebrate. Uncle Nigel, Aunties Emily and Serena and their families. Grandma Sarah (Miranda's Mother) and Grandma Anna (Andréa's Mother). Cassidy with her new husband and Caroline with her husband and new baby girl. Close friends from school and Runway were also there. It had been a happy and very exciting day. Everyone had a grand time celebrating, eating, and watching Christina open her presents. Christina allowed a tiny smile as she remembered the tiny box Uncle Nigel gave her.

Nigel grinned as he handed over the blue box with the tiny white silk ribbon tied around it, "Your Mother is going to kill me but I had to get it for you."

Miranda had been glaring at her longtime friend, "Nigel." She softly murmured.

"Sorry Miranda she is my Goddaughter and I will give her whatever I want."

Christina was giggling as she opened the Tiffany box expecting a nice bracelet or something. She peered inside the box and sitting on a silk pillow was a Tiffany key ring and attached to it a key. Christina looked at the ring then at Nigel eyes wide and sparkling just like her Mom's, "Uncle Nigel? Is this what I think it is?"

Nigel was grinning from ear to ear, "Look out the door."

Christina jumped up and ran to the front door as everyone followed. When Christina opened the door she screamed and ran outside. Sitting in front of the townhouse stood a black Lincoln SUV with a huge red ribbon and bow on the roof. Christina was jumping up and down, screaming, her hands were all over the place. They were in the air, over her face, and running through her long red locks of hair.

"That should get you through any snowstorm New York has to offer." Nigel was laughing.

Christina ran to her Uncle and hugged him tight, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

He pated the young girl on the back hugging her, "Your welcome. Now go take a look inside."

Christina ran off and opened the doors as all the guest took their turn looking inside the auto.

Miranda glared, "You should not have Nigel."

Nigel smiled and took Miranda's hand, "Six wanted me to get her a Porsche."

Miranda rolled her eyes as they started to turn black.

Nigel squeezed her hand, "Don't do it not today."

Christina turned the piece of paper over and over in her hands. Grandma Anna had given it to her yesterday just before she left, "Open this tomorrow. Do not let your Mother know you have it today."

Christina looked questionly at her Grandmother, "What is it, and why can I not tell Mother why I have it?"

Her Grandmother just smiled at her, "Just do as I request." Then she left.

Christina ran her fingers over the box sitting in front of her unopened. All over it were pictures of her Family. Her Mom and Mother at their wedding. Pictures of her and her twin sisters as they all grew up. Alone tear fell on the wedding picture of her Mom and Mother. They were so happy, stunning in their couture dresses designed by Valentino. He too had been at her party. He was good friend to them and her.

She opened the letter once again and began to read:

**_Christina,_**

**_Well, congratulations my baby girl. While you read this everyone is celebrating your sixteenth birthday. I gave this to Grandma Anna to give to you because I know your Mother would not. She would not do it on purpose but because it would just be too difficult for her. Did Uncle Nigel give you the Porsche I ask him to? I'm sure he did not. _**

Christina let a small smile free, she would have to have a talk with her Uncle Nigel.

**_Oh Christina I am so proud of you. All grown up and so beautiful. There are so many things I missed doing with you, but know I am always with you by your side no matter where you are or what you do. I will support you in everything you want to do. I miss holding you so much but I know your Mother will do that enough for both of us not to mention your two sisters. _**

There was a spot of wrinkled paper and smeared ink. Christina caressed it with one of her long fingers. Her Mom's dried tear drop.

**_O.K. enough sad stuff. Do not and I repeat do not tell your Mother I called it stuff. Now the point of this letter. Tell your Mother it is time for you to get the box. Do not worry she will know what you are talking about. I hope you like the wedding picture of your Mother and I on it. I put it there for decoration. It will be hard for her to pass it over to you but I know she will. How do I know because I asked her to and she cannot deny me anything I want. Not even you. _**

Another dried tear drop.

**_Good now that you have the box your Mother will be sad. How do I know? Because if it were me I would be very sad, and your Mother and I in some areas are very much the same. If you need to, call your Uncle Nigel he will help her. You may even need your Grandma Anna. Christina do not ever be afraid of asking for help._**

Christina picked her phone up off the bed and dialed, "Uncle Nigel?"

"Christina? Is that you? Are you crying?"

Christina could barely get the word out, "Yes."

"Say no more I am close by. I will be there in five minutes."

"Uncle Nigel?"

"It is all right babe. I know you were to get the box today. Your Mom told me. She always made sure things were in place to make it as easy on your Mother as possible. "

Christina smiled and shook her head. She had heard the stories about her Mom when she worked for her Mother at Runway. How she almost knew what her Mother was thinking before her Mother knew herself.

"Thank you Uncle Nigel," Christina said softly.

"Christina."

"Yes."

"Are you O.K.?"

Christina sniffed as huge tears rolled from her eyes, and she began to sob, "Yes."

There was silence.

"I know Baby. You are strong like your Mom and Mother. I will be at the townhouse all day if you need me."

Christina could not talk anymore so she nodded and ended the call.

Nigel heard the phone go dead and he rubbed his bald face and head with his free hand as tears fell from his face. It seemed this was going to be the norm for the day. John placed his hand on Nigel's shoulder, "You better hurry." Then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Nigel's lips. I'll keep the two little ones occupied today. (John and Nigel had adopted two boys now age thirteen and ten)

**_Now that Uncle Nigel is on the way. ;) It is time to take the lid off._**

Christina trembled as she raised the lid and peered inside. Lying in the box was a pile of DVD's and a pile of envelopes. Lying on top of all of them a small black box.

She read some more:

**_Go ahead look inside of the black box it is yours now. I wanted you to have it. I know your Mother will have had it locked up in the bank vault but I asked her to make sure it was in the box when she gave it to you. _**

Christina shook as she opened the little box and then gasped. The ring inside was more than beautiful. She had never seen anything like it before. She lifted it out and slid it onto her right ring finger. It fit perfectly. She had heard stories of it and seen pictures of it but nothing could have prepared her for what it really looked like.

Christina was brought out of her daze with the sound of the front door opening. She left out a breath that she did not realize she had been holding, Uncle Nigel was here. She heard him walking up the stairs and down the hallway toward her room. She had not heard a sound coming from the other side of the door for a while.

Nigel took a deep breath as he inserted the golden key into the lock. He had been dreading this day for more than fifteen years. Dam that Six, it seemed she could get anyone to do anything for her. He smiled slightly and took another breath. He walked into the house and it was deathly quiet. Figuring Christina had been in her room when she called he started up the steps.

It was faint but he could hear the slightest sniffs. Once on the third floor he turned the corner and saw her sitting on the floor her arms wrapped around her knees that were bent up to her chest. The woman maybe in her late sixty's but she still looked and acted like the day her and Six were married.

Nigel stood in front of the crumpled sobbing figure on the floor, "Miranda." He whispered, "I am here."

Miranda looked up through her long lashes and started sobbing uncontrollably once again. Nigel spread his hand over his face then swiped it up over his head as he breathed once again. Sitting down next to Miranda he took the fragile body of his longtime friend into his arms and held her. It ripped his heart apart to see her like this and he closed his eyes allowing Miranda to just cry.

Christina listened as she heard her Mother sobbing once again. Thank God Uncle Nigel came so quickly.

She looked at the ring on her finger. The two diamonds which had represented Cassidy and Caroline sitting on a platinum band covered in smaller diamonds. Her Mom's engagement ring. Weaved around the engagement ring were three platinum bands encased with diamonds, the wedding band. Attached to it a platinum ring of velvet blue sapphires, Christina's birthstone. Tears fell from her eyes as she caressed the ring with her opposite hand and held it close to her heart. After a few minutes she removed the ring and read the inscription inside "I will love you now and forever". Her Parents were so deeply in love and then their world came crashing down around them. It just did not seem fair.

**_I hope you tried the ring on. Did it fit? It is beautiful is it not? Your Mother spoiled me so. I hope that one day you find the love that was given so freely to me by her. _**

Christina could not read anymore. She folded the letter and returned the ring to the little box. She placed everything in the box and replaced the lid than carefully laid it on the floor by her bed. She curled into a ball and grabbed hold of the now pale pink well-loved bunny given to her by her Mom. Christina remembered a night not too long ago as she sat with her two sisters after Cassidy's bridal shower.

Christina was laughing at something Caroline said about Cassidy and her wedding night. "It will be better I do it on my wedding night than do it at my reception like Andy and Mother did." It got very quiet after and Christina's eyes became very big, "What did Mom and Mother do at their reception?"

Caroline looked first at Christina then Cassidy, "Now you did it."

"Come on guys. Tell me."

Cassidy started giggling, "We found them in one of the tents they used to get dressed in before the wedding." Cassidy was laughing so hard, "They were making out!" She started to roll on the floor.

Christina smiled, "They loved each other very much huh?"

The twins looked at their young sister and smiled nodding. Cassidy lowered her head, "Never seen a love like theirs ever."

Christina looked shocked, "But … you are not in love like them? Either of you."

Caroline smiled sweetly, "Don't get us wrong we love Tom and David very much, but I don't think there could ever be another love like theirs."

Christina heard moment outside her door. She listen intently.

"Miranda how about we go downstairs to the living room and sit? I can make us some coffee, get you a bite to eat." Nigel was still holding onto the shaking body sitting next to him.

Miranda shook her head, "No, I cannot leave her here all alone. I have to be here in case she needs me." Silent tears were still falling from the sad blue eyes. After all these years it was still raw, and still hurt the same as the day it happened. Thank God for the girls without them Miranda would never had made it.

Nigel laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Miranda wasn't the only one sheading silent tears. "Let's go to the video room then. We will only be a couple doors away from her. Once you get settled I'll come back and let her know where we are. Six would not want you sitting out here on the floor."

Miranda looked up into Nigel's eyes, "You promise to tell her to come to us if she needs us?"

"Of course Miranda." Nigel pulled himself up and bent holding out his hands to the frail looking body still sitting against Christina's door. Miranda took his hands and pulled herself up only for her knees to buckle and Nigel quickly grabbed a hold of her pulling her in close to him.

Miranda tucked her face into the side of Nigel's neck, "I'm sorry, I just lost my balance."

Nigel could feel the hot wet tears soaking into his shirt. "Shh Miranda. I know. It's OK. Come on."

Nigel led Miranda down the hall and into the entertainment room settling her on the couch. He placed a pillow under her head and a warm throw over her body. Kissing her on the forehead he whispered, "I'll be right back."

Miranda nodded then closed her eyes.

Nigel stood in the door way as he watched his good friend and boss shed her tears. It just was not fair. Time had not made it easier for any of them, but for Miranda … It took so long for her to find the love of her life. They had such a short time together, but true to form Six left Miranda the gift of love and something to live for. Christina.

Nigel went back down the hall, stopping he ran a hand over the door that held that gift. He knocked lightly, "Christina. It's Uncle Nigel. May I come in?"

"Yes", came the soft reply.

Nigel opened the door and smiled sweetly at the body of his Goddaughter lying on the bed. He went over and sat on the bed next to her running his fingers through the long silky hair. "Have you finished with the letter?"

Christina shook her head, "I couldn't it was too hard. Is Mother all right?"

Nigel smiled Christina was just like her Mom always worried about Miranda, "As well as can be expected. I took her down to the video room, she is lying on the couch. She wanted to make sure you knew were we were in case you needed her."

"I should have never asked for the box, but the letter Grandma Anna gave me told me to. It hurt Mother too much."

Nigel smiled at the girl, "It is what your Mom wanted. Your Mother could never say no to your Mom. Not even when your Mom insisted on keeping you even if it meant her own li …" Nigel could not finish as the tears fell quickly down his face.

Christina sat up and wrapped her arms around her Uncle.

Nigel patted Christina on the back, pulled away with his hands on her shoulders, and collected himself, "Your Mom would want you to finish the letter." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and stood up, "Remember we are just two doors down if you need us, OK?"

Christina nodded. As Nigel left the room she picked the box up once again and removed the lid.

She opened the letter and her eyes moved down to where she had left off.

**_So I guess you are wondering what the letters and DVD's are? Gee I just thought I hope you can still play DVD's by your sixteenth birthday. Electronics change and improve so fast … oh well. _**

Christina had to laugh she had heard many stories of her Mom's crazy sense of humor.

**_As soon as we were given the diagnosis and decided to forgo treatment I realized I would not be able to teach you or tell you everything I needed to so I decided to put it down in writing and on video. Your Mother does not show up on the videos because it was too hard for her._**

Christina caressed another dried tear drop on the paper.

**_The envelopes and DVD's are numbered. There is one envelope for each video. I hope you enjoy watching them as much as I enjoyed making them for you._**

**_Baby girl know how very much I love you and I would have done anything for you. Keep your Mother close, and I do not mean you need to live with her the rest of your life. Talk to her especially today. Today she will need you near. She gave up a lot for you and me. Never forget how much she dearly loves you. _**

**_Love Mom_** J

Christina wiped her tears that had fallen as she read the last few sentences. She carefully folded up the letter and once again placed it lovingly in the box and closed the lid. She picked up the box and left her room carrying it down the hall.

Christina held the box close to her heart as she stood in the doorway of the entertainment room. Her Mother asleep on the couch, and Uncle Nigel in the chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand, watching TV.

Christina cleared her voice.

Nigel looked up and smile at the tall fair skinned girl with the deep brown eyes.

"Uncle Nige …"

Nigel immediately put his finger over his lips, "Shh your Mother is asleep." He whispered.

"I'm awake Nigel." Miranda moved and sat up at one end of the couch. She smiled at her Daughter, "What is it Sweetheart."

Christina sniffed hearing the sentiment her Mother had always saved for her Mom, "I was wondering if you would watch the DVD's with me?"

Miranda smiled lovingly at her youngest and patted the cushion next to her, "Of course I will."

Christine felt a tear slide down her cheeks that looked so much like her Mothers, and slowly sat next to her laying her head on Miranda's chest still clutching the box next to her heart.

Miranda closed her eyes and smoothed the wild red hair. She kissed the top of Christina's head as tears once again stung her eyes.

Christina did not move except to place the box on Miranda's lap, "You put all the other pictures on here didn't you?"

Miranda could not speak so just nodded.

"It is beautiful. Thank you. I love it." Christina was caressing each picture with her long fingers.

Miranda placed a hand on top of Christina's on the box, "Your Mom would have want them on it."

Christina pulled away from Miranda and looked in her eyes, "Mom died so I could be born. Didn't she?"

Miranda took a deep breath and Nigel gasped.

"Yes she did Sweetheart. She loved you very much and did everything she could to carry you to term so you could be born healthy."

"You allowed her to do that."

Tears were once again threatening to fall from Miranda's eyes, but she could not let that happen. She had to be strong for her Daughter.

Miranda nodded.

Nigel cleared his throat, "Uh maybe I should leave the two of you alone."

Miranda turned her head and reached out her hand to him, "Please stay."

Nigel nodded and Miranda once again turned her attention over to Christina.

"Would she have lived? If she had gone through the treatment?"

Miranda took another deep breath, "Possibly, but we did not know for sure, and she would have to abort you to go through the treatment. The treatment would have been too strong for you to survive it. Your Mom would not risk your life."

Tears streamed from Christina's eyes, "I killed my Mom?"

Miranda gasped, "Don't say that! The cancer killed your Mom not you."

"But if …" Christina sobbed.

Miranda caressed Christina's cheeks and kissed her forehead, "Your Mom and me wanted you very much. We planned everything for you and your birth. She would never let anything harm you …" Miranda stuttered.

Christina looked at her Mother and in a low but firm voice spoke, "You lost the love of your life because of me."

Miranda smiled sweetly at the child, "Yes I lost the love of my life, but I have the greatest gift she could ever give me. Truthfully I did not totally lose her. I see her in your long legs, your huge bright smile, and your beautiful deep brown eyes. She will always be where she belongs, close to me in my heart."

Christina fell into her Mother's arms and silently sobbed.

Soon Christina settled and looked up at her Mother then over to her Uncle Nigel, "Will you both watch the videos with me?"

Nigel nodded.

Miranda smiled, "Yes."

_**OK how many tissues did everyone need? :(**_


End file.
